Camper and the Dog Boy
by The Dark Novak
Summary: {Destiel Werewolf AU} Castiel is camping with a group of friends. When he goes for a walk he runs into an odd looking man with green eyes. He looked like he was lost. It doesn't take long before Cas is on the ground knocked out, waking up in a strange cabin. He thinks he is in danger, but the reality of the situation is Dean was protecting the blue eyed boy. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:**_ Made in collaboration with Lea. An amazing writer who is awesome sauce be I lost contact with her unfortunately. This was originally a roleplay between me and Lea, but I liked the plot so I started writing more of it by myself since we lost contact with each other. It is written in third person and every other paragraph is Castiel, than Dean. Lea if you find this I miss you and I wished we could have finished this together._

**Chapter 1: Where am I?**

It was dark out when Castiel Novak went for a walk to have some time to himself. He had been camping with his friends for the past couple days, and had been having fun, but he had to get some air. He became lost though, and had the strange feeling he was being watched, but he pushed past his fears and continued walking through the woods. His friends may be good to him, but he could only be around them so long before he began to feel outcasted. He would just sit in silence as he watched his friends talk around the fire, but Cas was used to this, used to being the quiet one. He was the freak with the dark past.

Dean wasn't sure how long he'd been watching him, curious green eyes following the camper as he moved. The camper was a few inches shorter than himself, with tousled brown locks and prominent cheekbones. But the best thing about him was his two enticing azure eyes, that seemed to scan every detail of the forest as if to preserve its memory. The thing about Dean Winchester, was that when he wanted something -or someone- he had to have them. So he waited until nightfall, when the camper had wandered from his group of friends and their campsite, to get closer. He was in his human form when he set his plan into action, hurrying towards the boy with a panicked expression. "Hello, can you help me? I'm lost."

Cas just stood there, not knowing what to say to the weird looking guy with extremely emerald eyes. In the back of his mind he was worried, he could be some kind of serial killer. 'I mean I'm in the middle of the woods, why was there a random guy that just happened to be there' he thought to himself. He then walked a little closer to weird man, trying to get a better look at his face.

Dean could see the boy perfectly, with his enhanced vision, but he still squinted his eyes and came closer, pretending to try and see the boy better. "Please," he said shakily, voice laced with fake fear. "I can't find my campsite, do you know where we are?" He knew the woods like the back of his hand, and he planned on leading the camper to a thicker, denser part of the woods.

"I can help you find your campsite, this way." The blue eyed man said to Dean. He began to follow the strange man, not knowing if it was the right thing to do. "Thank you," Dean said, heart racing and instincts on edge from being so close to the camper. After several moments of walking Cas asked "So what are you doing out here all alone in the woods?" He just stood there waiting for a reply.

He led him through the woods, the trees becoming thicker with each step. "I'm sorry," he began, standing over the shorter man. "But this is going to hurt." He brought a fist down on the man's head, knocking him unconscious. He carried him to his cabin, that the wolves in his pack had given him, and set him on the couch. Dean sat on a chair across from him, eyes trained on him, not exactly sure what he was going to do now.

'Ohhh great' Cas thought to himself. His fears were right. The man was a serial killer. Cas woke up, looking at his surroundings wondering why he was still alive. He looked to see his kidnapper staring at him.

Dean sat back further when the man woke up. He honestly wasn't sure what to do, he hadn't thought his plan through this far. "Uh, um, does your head still hurt?" He asked with concern.

"Sorta, but why did you knock me out. Where am I? Are you gunna kill me?" Cas said in terror. He considered running away, but the Dean was in the way of the door.

Dean wrung his hands, letting his emerald gaze falling to the floor for a moment. His eyes shot back up, widening. "Kill you? Why would I kill you?" He asked defensively.

"Well you did knock me out and bring me to a strange cabin" Cas said as he sat up. "Why did you bring me here?" He asked once more.

Dean didn't know what to say. What could he say? He didn't know why he brought the boy here, he just felt like he had to. He decided to avoid the question. "Do...do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

"Well I'd say I need to know why you brought me here, but apparently you won't tell me. So got any food? You won't poison me will you" Cas said nervously.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Why...why would I?" He shook his head, getting up and heading to the kitchen. "I do eat y'know," he stated, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Because. Well what do you have to eat, or are you gunna just not answer any of my questions, or are you going to answer my questions with more questions. Since I may die tonight, I'd at least like to know the name of my killer. So what is your name?" Cas said as he followed Dean to the kitchen. Part of him wanted to flee, but the green eyed man was built and looked like he could catch him in an instant.

"I'll answer questions that I want to answer," Dean growled, tugging Cas by the arm and setting him at the small round table. "Sit," he commanded, turning to dig through his cupboards, looking behind the various bottles of booze and cans of foods, trying to find something mildly appetizing for the boy. He had to eat of course, but he was never really picky. "Here," he said simply, setting a bowl of cereal in front of him, dropping a spoon which clattered to the table. "Eat."

"Sit? I'm not a dog." Cas said as he looked at the cereal in front of him. He proceeded to eat some, and then stared at Dean. Cas sighed and said "I didn't mean to be rude, its just... can I at least know your name?" He didn't know why, but he didn't think the strange man was a treat, in fact he felt oddly protected around him.

Dean's eyes traveled over the boy as he ate, watching every movement he made. He took the seat across the table, pouring himself a bowl and finishing it almost immediately. He hesitated at first, then sighed and poured himself another bowl before answering. "Dean, my name is Dean." He raised an eyebrow, looking over the blue eyed boy. "And you are...?"

"My name is Castiel." The blue eyed boy said as his gaze went to Dean. Cas couldn't believe how fast the man was putting away that cereal. "Castiel," Dean repeated, feeling the syllables roll off his tongue. He nodded, getting up to set away his bowl. He frowned slightly at Cas, knowing he wouldn't be letting him go any time soon. "Since it looks like you're gunna be keeping me here for a while, what do you want to do?" Cas said once more, finishing his bowl of cereal. He proceeded to get up and put his used dish into the sink where the rest of the dirty dishes were. He couldn't ace why but he was overwhelmed with the sense to protect this boy, like some kind of link was connecting them. He'd never experienced it before. "Uh...um, I don't know...what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. What exactly is there here?" Cas said, he was wondered if his friends were looking for him. "I don't suppose you'll let me contact my friends do you?" He said as approached the man a little closer. He looked into his eye, he didn't know what it was but something in Dean's eyes looked almost animalistic.

Dean blinked as their eyes connected, and he held his gaze on Cas's. "I don't... I don't think I can-" He cut off abruptly, head snapping towards the door. "Someone's coming," he whispered, catching the scent of three or four humans. He didn't say anything, just grabbed Castiel by the arm and tugged him to a bedroom in the back, closing him in the room. "I'll be back," he said through the door before going outside to see a small group of teenagers calling for someone.

"Why are you putting me in here, stop!" Cas yelled. "Where are you going!? I wasn't done speaking!" he yelled louder. Cas then heard the sound of his friends yelling for him. He picked the lock and ran out to the door. Dean was looking as if he was going to simply say that Cas wasn't there. Dean got a little more confused and didn't know what to do when the blue eyed boy got to the door. "Hey guys, I know you were probably looking for me. I got lost and I ran into my old friend, hes a huge nature freak and occasionally goes on hikes by himself. I want to catch up with him, so how about you guys head back to the camp. I think I'm gunna stay here. Sorry guys." Cas lied, not knowing what Dean would do if he actually told the truth. He wanted to protect his friends from any danger so he diverted them away. He then mentally praised his cousin Gabriel for teaching him how to pick locks.

Dean hesitated when Cas cried out, chewing his bottom lip before continuing towards the door. He was ready to shift, and chase the kids off, when Cas appeared next to him. How the hell did he get out? He turned to face him abruptly, shooting him a sharp look until he covered with some bullshit story. Dean raised an eyebrow, looking over at the friends and nodding once. They left soon after, and Dean gestured for Cas to go back inside.

"Don't get any ideas from that, I am still unsure of your intentions with me so I took precautions. I wanted to make sure my friends were safe. So I sent them away, now how about we find something to do. Ohhh and I almost forgot, do you have a dog or something? It wreaks of dog in here." Cas said as he entered the cabin. He plopped down on the couch, waiting for a response.

Dean nodded in understanding, noting the boy's brave actions. He was surprised at how relaxed the boy seemed about the whole situation, he'd expected a fight. Dean shrugged it off, following the boy back into the cabin and kneeling by the fireplace, starting one. It got cold at night in these woods, and although Dean wouldn't have a hard time keeping warm, he wanted the boy to be comfortable. He sat on the floor, looking over to Cas. "No...I don't have a dog."

"Hmmm maybe it's just you then." The blue eyed boy said. Cas noticed Dean sitting on the floor. He stared at him for a while before asking "So tell me about yourself." He Then started clutching onto his necklace, the one his mom gave him. They were angel wings and she said they'd keep him safe.

Dean's eyes widened before he realized that the boy was just kidding, he didn't actually know anything. He shrugged before replying a simple "There isn't much to tell." It was true, he didn't remember much about his life before the alpha found him, before he was turned. His eyes fell on the small silver charm hanging from Cas's neck. He had one similar, a necklace his brother Sammy had given him years ago, when he was human. "What's that?"

"My mother gave it to me. She said it was for protection. And not much to say? You seem like someone that would have a lot to say dog boy. I mean being out in a cabin all alone, there's got to be a reason behind it." Cas said as he looked at Dean again. After a while a knock comes from the door. Cas looks at Dean who tenses a little.

"Dog boy?" He asked curiously, an eyebrow raised. His eyes fell back to Cas's necklace. His attention snapped towards the door again. It was the alpha, and he would not be pleased to find a human with Dean. "Get in my room, now," he whispered urgently, tone stating that this was not debatable. He pulled Cas up forcefully, leading him to the room, knowing the human's scent would still cover the house. He went to the door, opening it, and dropping his gaze respectfully. "Alastair," he said, nodding towards the tall man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Alpha**

Cas sensed Deans nervousness and that he was worried. He could tell that Dean meant business when he said not to leave the room. So he again picked the lock to the bedroom door, but this time peaked out to see a man at the door. He didn't want to go against Dean's wishes by coming out, because he could sense his seriousness, but he simply had to figure out why he was being held here.

Dean could hear the subtle sound of his bedroom door creaking open, and he gritted his teeth. The human's scent flooded through the cabin, and Alastair made he clear he smelled it. "A few humans passed through earlier, hikers. I chased them off." Alastair nodded, informing Dean of the upcoming pack gathering. Dean hurried him out, and Alastair stopped Dean at the door. "Humans are the enemy. If you're caught with one, you know what the consequences will be."

'Humans?' Cas thought to himself. 'What does he mean by that' he thought once more as he leaned in to listen better. Cas leaned towards the door more, but lost his balance and fell down with a large thud. He knew whatever those guys wanted, it wasn't good.

Dean knew Alastair heard the noise, and he knew Alastair was on to him. But the alpha still left, but not without a vicious glare that clearly said "I am not to be disobeyed." He gulped audibly before heading to his room, and pulling Cas up from the floor. "Are you trying to get us killed?" He wondered aloud, shaking his head.

"My bad. I'm sorry if I want to find out what all of this is about. I mean all I know about you is your name." Cas said as rolling his eyes and heading back to the couch, becoming a little more irritated that the Dean wouldn't answer any of his questions. "What did that man mean by human?" Cas said in a stern voice. He was going to get to the bottom of this one way or the other.

Dean sat by the fire, narrowing his eyes at the boy. "I don't have to answer your questions," he stated stubbornly, laying his hands in his lap. Of course he didn't want to tell Cas, but how could he anyway? He couldn't tell Cas how he had to turn him by the end of the week, before the next full moon, or else Alastair would have his scent and be able to hunt him.

"Ummm Yeah you do. I'm crafty, I could just leave, but there's something about you. You give off this weird vibe that I feel safe around. Come on, tell me something I need to understand you somehow." Cas pleaded. He looked at Dean, the shadow from the fireplace moving on the man.

Dean scoffed. "Even if you got out, I could find you within five minutes." He rolled his eyes, scooting back to lean his back against the wall. "I'd tell you everything," he sighed honestly, chewing his bottom lip. "If I could. But I can't." His lips pulled into a frown.

"You can't, or you won't? I'm more open minded than I look." Cas said as he remembered that horrible day, the day that changed his life. "My mom and I had a weird experience when I was little. I mean our car broke down on this dark street in the middle of nowhere, and Then this guy with bloody sharp teeth came and grabbed my mom. It really traumatized me. I stayed in the car, and I heard yells. I opened the door to see my mom bleeding out at the neck and a big dog fighting that thing that attacked my mother. Next thing I remember was being in a hospital next to my mom, the machine flatlined. She died right next to me on the table and there was nothing I could do." the man says, getting a little teary eyed. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, you don't tell me anything."The azure eyed man says, while sniffling. He gets up and approaches Dean, surprisingly he had more courage than he thought and asked "Now, What did that man mean by not human? Are you a monster? Tell me."

Dean's head was down, eyes trained to the floor as he listened to Cas's heartfelt story. Realization swept over him, and Dean's eyes snapped up to meet Castiel's. Dean knew he recognized him somehow, recognized his scent. That explained why the scent was so overpowering, as was the need to protect the boy. He remembered, he was 16 at the time, a newly made beta, still struggling to control the gift. He was frozen in shock for a moment as he processed this information. "That...the little boy...that was you?"

"Yeah I was about 10 at the time. Wait... are.. you're not one of those things that attacked my mom are you? Come back for me, to k-kill me." Cas tenses and starts to freak out. He slowly steps away from Dean. Cas then makes a break for the door.

It took Dean a moment for his body to catch up with what happened. By the time he had turned to catch Cas, he was well out the door. Dean couldn't see him anywhere, and his scent was masked by being in the cabin for an elongated period of time. He'd have to shift to pick it up. He began to really panic, seeing as these woods were crawling with vampires and other werewolves. It only took a moment for him to shift, a giant thick-furred wolf taking his place, golden eyes glowing. He found the scent immediately...but caught another on top of that. A vampire.

After about several moments of running, Cas heard rustling. Before he knew it he was knocked back against a tree. His head started to bleed, one of those things that killed his mom stood before him. He knew he probably was going to die.

Dean let out a vicious growl when he found the monster holding Cas against a tree, opening its mouth to reveal a set of sharp animal-like teeth. He wasted no time in racing over, his four legs carrying him much faster than if he was in his human form. He tore the monster off of him, and it immediately attacked, sinking teeth into his leg. He dove against it, smashing it against the ground. It ran off, and he considering chasing it, but he was deeply injured and he had Cas to worry about. He collapsed in exhaustion, body shifting into human form. "Cas," he breathed out, trying desperately to catch his breath, arm clutched around his bloody wound. "Cas are you hurt?"

Cas' eyes widened at the sight of the wolf phasing into Dean. He didn't hear Dean for a couple seconds. "Wha? Yeah I'm fine, just a minor bump on the head. From the looks of it, you're pretty beat up." Cas walks over to Dean, whose leg is bleeding. The blue eyed boy then rips a strip of his shirt off, and begins tying it around Dean's leg. "Don't move wolf boy." Cas breathed as he continued to tend to his wound. "Hey Dean I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run off like that. I... I just didn't know how to handle it. None of this would have happened if I hadn't run off. You're hurt because of me." Cas says as he looks down at the ground.

"Shut up Cas," Dean groaned, wincing at the cloth that was being wrapped around his leg tightly. It soaked with blood almost instantly. He knew it'd heal soon, but it hurt like a bitch right now. "It's not your fault." He ignored the boy's orders and pulled himself up, attempting to walk towards the cabin. "You don't understand what runs around in these woods Cas. A lot worse than bloodsuckers, too."

"How do you know what I do and don't understand. I may not fully comprehend what is in these woods, but you can't expect me not to believe what you say now that I've seen these things again. and..." Cas said, but couldn't get out his last statement. They walked for a while until they reached the cabin, Cas forcing Dean to let him help him. Once they got into the cabin Cas just let everything fall onto the table. "Dean, thank you for saving me. I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you. Thank you for both times, I knew there was something strangely familiar about you." Cas says, getting teary eyed. He didn't care what Dean did, he rushed over to the wolf boy and hugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I won't turn you**

Dean shook his head, pulling away from Cas's help. He almost lost his balance, and finally allowed Cas to hold him up slightly, but he was careful not to put too much weight against the smaller boy. He remained silent as they walked to the cabin, his grip firm against the wound. "Don't thank me," he answered gruffly, falling into one of the seats at the table. "Don't thank me, I'm a monster." He remained tense during the unexpected hug, chewing his bottom lip. Cas shouldn't be thanking him, Dean didn't save her. He couldn't save Cas's mother, and that bothered him to this day.

"You're not a monster, a monster wouldn't have saved me. You're just different and I like that about you. I know you would have saved my mom if you had the chance, but it was too late for her. She was gone the moment that thing laid its teeth into her." Cas said as he went to the sink to fetch some water. He brought it back and then took some stuff out of his bag. He started to untie the cloth around Dean's leg. When he got it off he noticed that the wound was half the size of what it was originally. He still went and cleaned it though. "I will thank you, I give you no choice in the matter. Now mind telling me why you brought me here in the first place? I know your secret now, and I'd like to know why I got dragged here. From what I've put together, that man that was at the door was another wolf. I'm also guessing you guys have advanced sense of smell, agility, and the ability to heal at an accelerated rate." Cas said, sitting in front of Dean staring into his eyes.

Dean kept his eyes trained on his hands, which were set against the table. He winced as Cas tended to his wound, the skin was sensitive because it was working so hard to repair itself. It'd leave a nasty scar, something that happened because of the vampire's teeth reacting with a werewolf's skin. He didn't listen to Cas, he still felt like a monster. He wasn't human, and he killed, and that made him a monster. His flicked his eyes down from Cas's. "I... I don't know why I brought you here," he said honestly. "I knew about the vampires, and I just...I just felt like I needed to protect you. And yes, that man was another wolf. He's the alpha, and if he finds you here, he'll kill you."

"Look at me" Cas said when he noticed Dean not paying attention to him. "Let me tell you this, I know you may not know what its like to be a werewolf. I do know when someone is a monster or not. The ugliest of beasts could be the nicest creatures alive. Not that you're ugly." Cas said trying to make the larger boy understand. He didn't expect the boy to listen.

"Why would he kill me, is it against dog code to have a human?" Cas breathed once more.

Dean only looked at the boy a moment before turning away again, fists clenched against the table. He was getting frustrated, and mostly at himself. He decided to just answer the next question. "Normally no, as long as you...you turn them, but some members of our pack were getting too close to humans, too many were finding out about us, which led to more hunters. We've...lost quite a few of our brothers because of humans. You could say the alpha isn't very fond of them."

"So I'm guessing that's why you wish to protect me? You feel a sorta bond with me? From what else I've come to understand the only options on the table are to hide me away forever, turn me, or let me just go and hope that he can't track my scent, but from what I also can tell is that this alpha really dislikes humans so he'd probably make it a goal to hunt me down. Is that correct?" Cas asked.

"Yes, that's what would happen," Dean said quietly, eyes flicking up to scan Cas's face. "But I'm not going to turn you," he continued sternly. He would never wish this life upon anyone. Being a monster, a freak, who has to hide away in the woods because everyone around you wants you dead. He pushed himself up from the table, pacing slightly despite the pain coming from his leg. "I'll figure something out."

"I don't see how you can. I know you want to find a way out for me, but I just don't see it. No matter what I've always been a freak. My fate was changed long ago. People called my crazy for saying a man ate my mom and a wolf had saved me. My dad became an alcoholic and I barely have seen him. I... I know you don't want to turn me, it's written all over your face, but if you can't find another alternative then just turn me. I know it sounds bad and I'm frankly scared too, but I don't think I want to leave you. I don't know what it is about you. Your loyalty just speaks to me and I like being around you. Its probably very lonely out here right?" Cas said, truth be told he's been wanting a change in his life. He didn't have much of a life at home. The only thing he'd probably miss was his brother Gabe, but he knew he wasn't going to return home. He didn't want to put Gabe in danger.

"No!" Dean exclaimed, whipping around to face the boy, eyes wild. "No, I won't turn you." His voice was deep and sharp as a blade. "I won't." He could never do that to someone. "The transformation...it's brutal. You'll shift in and out repeatedly, bones will break, your senses will go crazy. It's hell, and I'm not putting you through that." He broke their strong eye contact, digging through drawers to find a hunter's journal...a hunter he had killed. He found the page about werewolves and skinwalkers, the one he had read so many times. There had to be something, some way to mask his scent.

"I was just stating the most likely outcome. I wasn't trying to push you to do it, but just so you know when there isn't another way. You may have to, or the other option for me is to die." Cas said in a very serious voice. "What is that book?" he asked getting closer to Dean.

"I won't turn you," he began, eyes scanning over the paper. "And I sure as hell won't let you die, so I'm going to figure something out." He slammed the book on the ground in frustration, grabbing his head in his hands. He couldn't find anything besides how to kill them. "I'm going to figure something out," he repeated, voice breaking as he slunk to the floor.

"Whatever, I don't want to argue with you. I just don't like the fact that you're treating me like some that's weak and can't take care of themselves. I am not weak Dean, I've gotten through much worse. Watching someone die at that age can leave bad mental wounds that hurt every day." Cas said as he reached down to pick up the hunter's journal. Dean looked as if he was going to protest, but Cas glared at him. He then turned to the page that Dean had been on. He read about the werewolves, and what stuck out to him was the section about being turned. 'This must be why he doesn't want to turn me, along with the being outcasted from society, but I'm already an outcast. I also think I have some sorta feelings for Dean.' He couldn't believe his thoughts, he blushed. 'I know that I want to be around Dean, but when did my thoughts become more than I intended?' He thought once more. "You know I'm stronger than I look right, and this is embarrassing to say but I don't think I want to leave you. Its not just you saving me that brought this out, its just you. I don't know why but I guess I like you. I know this isn't the time for this but since I may not live to say it I guess I should get it out now right?" Cas said while looking to the side and putting his hand on his neck.

Dean scoffed at the boy. Of course he knew what a trauma like that could cause, his brother Sammy and him had lost their mother when they were young. He often found himself wondering where the younger Winchester could be, he'd looked, but he never wanted to put his little brother in danger. He was one of the few things Dean remembered from being human. The sudden admittance of the boy's feelings brought Dean's gaze up to meet his, and he cocked his head slightly. "You do?" The thought made his core erupt into butterflies, and he tried desperately to shake off the feeling. "Look Cas, I'm not turning you. I'm not making you into one of us." He chewed his lip nervously. "Some of us...have lost our humanity. I don't want that to happen to you."

"Yes Dean I do. I know you're just trying to protect me Dean, but I don't see any other options. As for the humanity thing, I am strong minded and I diffidently wouldn't lose my humanity. Its not that I doubt you, its that I don't see much of a choice if I am to stay with you. Unless you don't want me to, then I shall leave. Dog breath you have me feeling content and happy, but If you want me gone, then I'll go; I guess I should wait until morning though." Cas said as he laid down on the couch to go to sleep.

"You may be strong minded Cas, but the pain...it does crazy things to people. The power, it can change you." His stomach sank at the mere thought of Cas leaving. Despite the fact that he made it seem like it was a choice, it wasn't at all. Alastair would find him, he could even be hunting him now. Dean had said he chased them off, he didn't say he rid of them. Castiel was in danger, and Dean knew it. He got up to set a blanket over the boy, before sitting at the kitchen table. He sure as hell wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

"Yeah that may be, but I don't give in that easy. Its not impossible, because you seem to be managing just fine. But like I said, I'm not trying to argue. I'll be out of your hair tomorrow, from what I can tell on that map on the wall, I'm only a couple miles away from where I parked my car. I can flee to a densely populated area and hope that all of the scents are enough to keep me masked away until I can find a way to leave the country I guess" Cas says as he looks at the ground. He covers with the blanket and forces himself to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What do we do?**

Dean almost laughed. He definitely wasn't fine, the loneliness of this life was killing him. And despite how much he wanted to turn Cas, to have someone around him, for Cas to be able to protect himself...he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wouldn't be able to watch Castiel in that much pain. He couldn't. But he also couldn't let him leave, the alpha would stop him before he even got far. He was under a watchful eye, the alpha was already looking for him. He spent the night at the kitchen table, reading over the same pages of notes trying to find something, and listening to the steady calming beat of Cas's heart.

The sun arose, and Cas got up from the couch to see Dean in his same spot on at the kitchen table. Dean offered Cas more to eat, so the blue eyed boy acted as if he was getting a dish out of the cupboards, then grabbed a frying pan. He walked over to Dean, who was still trying to read that book. "I'm not in a mood for cereal, and I'm sorry." Cas says as he swings the frying pan on Dean's head. It did the trick, because he wasn't sure if it would knock him out or not. It was awkward, but he strips Deans cloths off and puts them on, figuring that his scent would mask his own so he could make it to his car. He left some clean clothes for Dean to wear when he awoke, and fled out the front door of the cabin in the direction of his car. He was doing this for Dean, he didn't want him to stress over him, so he decided to leave. It would be for the best, since he wouldn't turn him he figured the next best thing would be to leave and save Dean the pain of trying so hard everyday to save him. He liked Dean a lot, and didn't want him to suffer because of him. He didn't want Dean to blame himself anymore for the things that happened in his life.

"Cas, what are you-" Dean began, before being cut off by a sharp blow to his head. His eyes shot open a half an hour later, and he sat up, rubbing his head. It only took an inhale for him to realize Cas wasn't here. He immediately leapt to his feet, feeling the cold air hit his bare skin, and then he understood. Castiel thought he could mask his scent, and he had run away. He viewed Dean as a monster, that's why he left. Dean threw on the other clothes, ripping open the door to find the alpha standing there. "Alastair?" He questioned nervously, and the alpha grinned. "Missing something?" He gestured to two wolves that had Cas pinned beneath them, snarling and snapping in his face. "You can't save him Dean, he's a human. He needs to die. But you can save yourself," Alastair began. "Kill him, yourself, and you can live."

Cas was about halfway to his car. He felt bad for having to knock Dean out, but he didnt know what else to do. He worried himself with what Dean was doing and that he probably thought he ran because he thought he was a monster. That heavy thinking took a tole on Cas as he tripped and cut his arm on a tree. "Shit!" Cas breathed out loud. He knew that blood might attract vampires, and make it even easier for that alpha to find him. He turned around to see two wolves surrounding him, they grabbed onto him, and then dragged him all the way to the cabin where Dean was. He looked up to see the alpha standing in front of Dean, and he started to wake up. He listed to what Alastair had to say, and made up his mind. "Do it Dean, just do it." Cas said. "They would have got to me either way, so just get it over with. There was no saving me." Cas said, tears running down his face "Just make it quick."

Dean's eyes snapped between Alastair's wild ones, and Cas's deep blue ones. The two wolves we're crushing him against the ground, and Dean's senses elevated. He wanted to rip them apart for even touching Cas, his Cas. "No," he choked out, the word cutting through the tension. His apologetic eyes set on Cas, and followed one of his tears to the ground. He couldn't fight it anymore, his instincts were taking over. Dean leapt into the air, shifting into a wolf and landing on the alpha. He tore at him, going for the places he knew could kill him. The two wolves holding Cas jumped on Dean, and the four became a thrashing pile of claws and teeth. He prayed Cas would run, that'd he'd get away and never come back. Dean hated himself for dragging Cas into this. He took care of the two betas, they yelped and ran off in a bloody mess. It was just him and the alpha now, who had shifted into a giant, towering charcoal black wolf. Dean paused for only a moment before diving onto him.

Cas sat there in complete shock as Dean fought those betas off. He knew Dean couldn't fight him off in the condition he was in. He had read in that book that werewolfs couldn't stand silver. As they were fighting, Cas made his way over to his backpack. He took out a silver hiking stick that he had with him. He waited for the right opportunity, and it finally came up when the alpha was standing above Dean, who was pinned and slightly injured. "Hey assbutt, why don't you leave him alone!" Cas yelled, slashing the pointed edge into the wolf. A loud yelping sound surrounded them and Alastair ran off in a limping motion. Cas had cut down from his back to some of his leg. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it was enough to severely wound him.

Dean fell to the ground as Alastair ran off, his body choking on air. He shifted back, completely collapsing against the forest floor. His breathing was ragged and forced, his throat tight and dry. A thick gash ran from the edge of his collarbone to the middle of his abdomen, it was like he could still feel the claws tearing into him. He offered a weak smile towards Cas, turning his head slightly to lock their eyes. "A-assbutt?" He choked out, grinning before breaking out into a fit of violent coughs, ones that shook through his entire body and caused more blood to fall from his wounds.

"Yeah, now come on. We need to get those wounds patched up." Cas said as he helped Dean up. Dean flinched in pain and more blood spilled out. "Hmmm Well we can't bring you that way." Cas said as he made Dean lay down on the ground. It was hard for him, but he managed to lift Dean into his arms and began carrying him back to the cabin. "You know I didn't run away because I thought you were a monster right? I ran away because I thought it would be better to keep you safe." Cas said while looking Dean in the eyes. "I'm guessing he'll be back?" He said once more.

Dean let his gaze melt into Cas's, enjoying the strong blue color. He used it as a distraction against the immense pain he was in. "C-Cas," he breathed. "I j-just..want to..keep you...safe." He brought up a hand to rest it against Cas's chest. "I'm...sorry, if they..hurt you." His eyes fell to the ground and he gritted his teeth as Castiel brought him up the few steps that led to the cabin. He nodded as much as he could, frowning. "Y-yeah, and he'll be...pissed." He coughed again, wincing afterwards.

"I know you want to keep me safe, but how Im only gunna bring danger to you like should we do?" Cas says as he lays Dean down on his bed. He picks up a pail of water and cleans the wound. He then puts gauze and wraps the wound the best that he can.

Dean can't help but slap Cas's hand away childishly. "That hurts," he moaned as Cas tended to the deep wound. The shittiest part of that injury was that it'd heal at a normal rate, because it was inflicted by one of his own kind. The loss of blood was beginning to affect his head, and he gave Cas a gentle smile as he vision began to black out. "I said I'd figure something out, didn't I? Just give me...a second..." His last word trailed off as his eyes fluttered shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The only option**

Several days had passed. Cas had dragged the 3 mile journey to his car, Dean had been unconscious. He took another trip back for some of Deans belongings that the blue eyed both deemed important. Both times he carried the silver weapon with him for protection, and also a machete just in case a vampire came along. Cas had managed to patch up Dean's wound good and get him in the car. Cas had been driving for what seems like hours, he knew the werewolves were on his tail. It was the day before the full moon. He looked over at Dean, who was waking up.

Dean blinked, trying to wake himself up. He stretched as much as he could without tearing the stitches that Cas had to sew his wound up with. "Where are we now?" He asked curiously, rubbing the grogginess from his eyes and gazing out the window. Tomorrow was the full moon, and the gathering, so all hell would break loose when the wolves found out he wasn't there. Attendance was mandatory, anyone who skipped didn't live to tell about it. Pack rituals were sacred, and not to be broken.

"About a days journey away from where we were." Cas says, looking at Dean with a worried look. "Alastair had been tracking us, but he just left. I'm guessing that has something to do with the full moon? I read in that hunters journal that meetings on the full moon were like sacred. Dean, I know you're not at your 100% yet, but you have to go. If you dont, youll have even more wolves against us. I'm surprised I even made it this far, Dean. The only options we have are you returning and me staying in a dense area and wait for you to return, or you know, the alternative. I know you don't want to, but we don't have much of a choice, you're still badly injured. We'd stand a better chance that way, maybe even get off the hook because you know...you turned me." Cas said while stopping the car at the side of the street. Before turning the car around he said "Dean, I know you wouldn't wish this on anyone, but time is running out and you don't have any other options. I'll be fine Dean, If they kill you I don't know what i'd do. You mean a lot to me, and I refuse to lose you." Cas says while heading towards a big town he knew he could hide in while Dean went to the pack meeting, or just take him straight back to the woods.

"How many times do I have to say it Cas? I'm not turning you. I'd rather die at the hands of Alastair than force you to become one of us. Killers." He sat up straighter in his seat, furrowing his brow as Cas turned the car around. "I'm not going, okay? Do you hear yourself? They'll kill me as soon as I get there, I attacked the alpha. That goes way past the whole 'don't skip out' bro code kind of thing with the Gathering. I...I did one of the worst possible things you can do, Cas. I can't just take it back." He chewed his bottom lip nervously, wringing his hands as his mind buzzed for an alternative. "Even if I somehow make it to the Gathering without being torn apart, they'd come and find you Cas. They'd kill you." And Dean refused to let that happen.

"At least we'd stand a chance if I was one. I Know you think all of your kind are monsters but it just isn't true. And as for anything else, I'm gunna die either way Dean." Cas says, saying nothing more.

"No!" He said sternly, voice echoing through the car. "You aren't going to die, stop saying that. And I'm...I'm not going to turn you Cas." His gaze fell, and his voice broke. "I just can't. I can't watch you go through that...I can't...tie you down and-" he cut himself off, choked up. A newly turned werewolf often had to be bound, considering their powers were new and their hunger strong. They'd kill anything that moved.

"No Dean! You can't get me to drop it that easy. You can't just expect me to thing it will all be alright, I know one of the two have to happen. I know you're worried about me and the suffering that happens in the process, and that's part of why you still have humanity. But it's either that or I might as Well go to the wolves and serve myself up on a silver platter. So I think you should just suck it up." Cas said in the harshest and most serious voice imaginable. It's not that he wanted to be one of those things, it's that there wasn't an option and Dean's ambition to find another way was getting in the way.

The sudden harsh tone startled Dean, and he looked at Cas with wide eyes. "P-please Cas," he breathed, his voice completely choked up. "Please don't make me do it." His normally strong, confident voice sounded pathetic now. He dropped his eyes to the floor, wishing Cas wouldn't see the tears that were beginning to collect in the corner of his eyes. "I can't, I just can't." The thought of biting Cas and watching as the venom went through his veins made him sick. He shook his head stubbornly; the tough, level headed act began to chip away and show the scared boy he really was inside. "I won't do it Cas."

"You have to, there's no other way Dean." Cas said while putting his hand on Dean's knee and giving him an apologetic look. "This is the only way we stand a chance, we have to do it sometime today though while the other wolves are heading to the pack meeting, that way I'll have time to adjust." Cas wipes the tears from Dean's face. "Dean I know you're scared for me, but I promise I'll be fine. Just think of the most harmless way to do it, and We'll find a place to...confine me. Dean I want you to know I won't lose my humanity. I'll make sure of it, but seriously Dean the clock is ticking for us."

Dean chewed his bottom lip, mind racing, trying to think of anything that could help them. He came up empty. He couldn't think of a single thing to do that wouldn't involve changing Cas, and his heart sank. "Okay," he said finally, voice sounding choked and dry. "I-I'll do it." He kept his gaze down. "We'll need water, painkillers, rope, and we should get a motel room or something. Somewhere that I can keep an eye on you." He gulped audibly, nerves going crazy at the thought of this. The transformation would take a few hours, and he wasn't going to leave Cas alone. It'd be the most painful, terrifying thing he'd go through, and he was going to be by his side the entire time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note:** _The chapter after this is the part of the story where I take completely over. I will miss Lea's writing and I hope you don't get too annoyed by me just writing. _

"Okay Dean. I just wanted you to know that this is for the best, and don't blame yourself. It was unavoidable." Cas says as he drives to the nearest store. "I'm not just saying this to cheer you up, but I think I like... l..love you Dean. I don't know when it happened but it did." Cas says while pulling into the parking lot.

Dean didn't know what to say. Putting emotions into words was not his thing, so he simply nodded. Cas' confession made him feel a hundred times worse. "I..I feel the same way," he answered honestly, avoiding Cas' eyes. He prayed that those at least remained the same after the transformation. Sometimes eyes would become a bright gold, but Dean's had remained the same so maybe Cas' would too. He slid out the car carefully, heading into the store and grabbing everything he needed.

Cas followed Dean into the store, when they got what they needed they headed towards the motel. Cas headed in and paid for the room. He waited patiently as Dean set everything up. Once he was finished he brought Dean into a hug. "It will be okay, try not to worry." Cas says,waiting for Dean's response.

"I really don't think I can do this," he breathed against Cas' neck as he pulled him closer. He set the two of them on the bed, ready to get it over with. He knew if he waited any longer, he wouldn't be able to do it. "I'm sorry Cas, I'm so sorry," he mumbled before pulling Cas towards him, and pushing through hesitation to lace his fingers with Castiel's and sank his teeth into the base of his neck.

Cas' eyes widened as Dean's teeth sank into his neck. He suddenly felt extreme pain through his body. It hurt like anything he'd ever felt before. Dean seemed to be starring at his eyes. Through the pain he looked at the mirror. His eyes were gold, but not for long. They turned blue, bright glowing blue. The pain Then spiked again, he could feel his bones breaking. He screamed "Deeeeeeaaannnnn" as if to signal him to restrain him.

Dean gritted his teeth as he held Cas against the bed, the boy beginning to thrash wildly against the pain. Tears poured from his eyes as he tied his arms to the posts of the bed. "I'm so sorry Cas, I'm so sorry," he sobbed as he tied his legs as well. He sat in a chair next to him, setting a hand on Cas' chest. He could feel his heart racing, could feel his body changing shapes, his spine contorting and his skin heating. "Drink," he commanded through choked sobs, tipping a bottle of water towards his mouth.

'I felt as if I am going to burn to nothing, and my senses were so powerful I didnt know what or where I was. I managed to get Dean to get me water, now the rest is up to me and my willpower' Cas thought to himself. He took big gulps of water out of the bottle that Dean had brought to his lips, but before Cas knew it the animal had taken over, and he was unconscious. "Cas please don't let it take over, you have to stay in control. For me." Dean said desperately. Cas got the strength to call out again in pain "Dean! I love you" he said in a half strained voice. He panted for a while before saying "I won't give up Dean. AGHHH" Cas said, Then bursting into painful yells. Cas looked as if he was ready to kill. He was struggling with the bed. "Talk ... Dean... your voice. I need to hear it" he called out once more.

"Cas, Cas just focus on me. Please," he choked out, sucking in a breath. "You can do it. I know it hurts, I know. Your mind is going crazy, you keep seeing things. It's your senses, they're altering. It'll be okay," he whispered, and it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. "It'll be okay." He kept his gaze locked on the floor, not able to even look at the boy. He wiped Cas's blood from his mouth using his sleeve. "It'll be okay," he repeated again.

"Dean, I can see Gabe. I need to say goodbye. I never said goodbye." Cas said as he let out a animalistic yelp. He was getting delirious and his emotions were getting the best of him. "It hurts! I hear loud noises!" He said once more. He trashed more before collapsing in exhaustion for a couple moments.

Dean shook his head, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "You can't Cas...you have to leave everything behind. You could hurt him." He winced as Cas cried out, the mere sound stabbing through him. "I know it hurts, I know," he said softly, trying to comfort him. Dean watched as the bones in his arms changed shape, switching between human and wolf repeatedly. "It'll be over soon."

"I know. Just keep...talking Dean." Cas said as he felt his teeth stab through his gums. Cas started panting and Then yelped more.

"Just think of something you love, think of...think of camping with you fr-" he cut himself off, knowing that probably wasn't a good idea. He'd never get to see them again. "Think of the best day of your life. Whatever it was, put yourself there." He jumped back as Cas' arms rippled, and he tore through the restraints. Shit. He backed against the wall, knowing Cas would have instincts to kill the first thing that moved. "C-Cas, please, sit back down."

"Deannnn, I can't... run" Cas thrashes and pins Dean against the wall. Dean's heart leapt from his chest as he back crashed with the wall. He could feel Cas' newly formed claws piercing the skin on his arms. Cas starts filling his mind with things that make him happy, the little pranks Gabe pulled on him, his mother's smile, and Dean. Cas calmed down and noticed he was above Dean, claws just inches from his neck. Dean looked scared. "Dean Im... Im sorry." Cas said as tears stream down his face.

He watched Cas' face change, and he couldn't believe Cas had actually gone against his instincts. "Shh, it's okay." He gripped Cas' arms tight, leading him back to the bed and double knotting the restraints.

"I...I could have hurt you" Cas cries out as he starts crying. "I refused I just can't hurt you." Cas says once more.

"Cas, it's okay," he says as he slides back into his seat. "You couldn't control yourself, and I know that." He forced a smile on his face, ignoring his shaken nerves.

"I could have killed you Dean, I think I have control though, Well I'm managing? Is it over, there's still some pain" Cas said looking at Dean above him.

"Cas, it's okay," he says as he slides back into his seat. "You couldn't control yourself, and I know that." He forced a smile on his face, ignoring his shaken nerves. "You went against your instincts, you know how much that takes?"

"I don't know what it takes Dean. I'm not the first one to do it so it's nothing special. " Cas said.

"But you didn't, and that's what matters," Dean replied, reaching up to place his hand over Cas' bound one, avoiding the place where claws could shoot out at any point. "It goes through stages, you have one left. There's the body changing, the senses, the anger. All that's left is the...the fever." It sounded easy, but it was one of the worst parts. It felt like your skin was burning off.

"Great." Cas said. "How long will it last?"

"It depends on the person," he answered sadly, knowing it'd be particularly brutal for Cas considering his small, more slender body.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note:** I hope you guys don't completely hate this chapter. Its the first chapter without Lea.

**Chapter 7: I can feel your fever, taking over**

"Well I guess I'll have to be strong, you too Dean. I know you're nervous for me." Cas said. About 10 minutes past and the fever started to kick in.

"Of course I am," he stated, pulling himself up from the chair to soak towels in ice water. "Of course I'm nervous for you, I care about you." He set the rags along his arms, setting one on his forehead as well.

"Dean I think it's starting. I feel hot, it's starting to get worse" Cas said, sweat starting to appear on his face. "I care about you too Dean, ahhh it's starting to get hotter." Cas said. He started to feel it, his skin radiating with heat.

"Cas it will be alright, just imagine being in a place thats cold. Escape somewhere else and take your mind off the hot. Don't let it get to you." Dean said, his voice getting disparate. "The heat will consume you and eat away at your sanity, please Cas don't lose to this. I can't watch you become a monster." Dean said, tears falling from his face, usually he wouldn't let his emotions get the best of him. "I am so sorry. I, we didn't have another choice."

Cas started to stir on the bed, he felt as if he was melting away. He let Dean wipe his sweat drenched face off, and remove the restraints see as he wasn't being hostile at the moment. "Dean it will be alright." Cas said before letting the fever take full effect.

Dean sat there next to the bed, he'd never felt so helpless in his life. Sure he'd watched other humans being turned, but this one he cared about. This one he wanted to spend the remainder of his days with. "I know, I have faith in you. You can beat this" Dean said, getting up and pacing around the room.

It wasn't long before Cas' condition worsened, feeling as though the sun was only feet away. "Dean, it hurts." The azure eye'd boy began to get vicious, desperately trying to get cool. He tore his shirt off, chest glistening with sweat. Dean knew he had to act quick, because the fever would soon complete the transformation from human into a werewolf. It was the key part in determining whether or not Cas would be a ruthless bloodthirsty killer, or righteous wolf.

Dean locked the door and ran outside the motel room, he was looking for the ice box. When he found it, he noticed the big lock on it. His teeth extended and he ripped the lock off. He went to Cas' car and grabbed a large tote. He filled it to the brim with ice. He ran as fast as he could throwing the ice into the bathtub of the motel room.

Cas had removed his pants in an attempt to get cool, but it seemed hopeless. His skin was burning. He felt like his insides were burning as well. "Deaaaannnn!" He choked out. Dean ran into the room and picked up the slender boy bridal style. Any other time he would have said something clever or perverted about Cas' hearted boxer shorts, but this wasn't the time for that.

"Shhhh Cas just focus on me. Imagine us going on a date in the cold arctic, watching the penguins waddle around. Jumping in and out of cold ice water" Dean said, hastily dropping Cas into the tub full of ice water. Cas sighed in relief at first, but it wasn't enough.

"Dean, I still feel hot and i-its too much. I can't handle it" Cas desprately screamed. He began thrashing in the tub full of water and his eyes glowed blue and his facial expression changed from pained to murderous.

"Cas don't. Please. You can't lose to this. I-I did this to you, its my fault" Dean said, crying and trying to find something to cool Cas down. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed salt. After emptying it into the bathtub it seemed to calm Cas' look some, but not for long.

'I can't do this, but I have to. I have to get through this for Dean.' Cas thought to himself. He was unconscious, at the same time he could feel all of the pain, he could feel the beast come to the surface, his humanity slowly being singed away. Cas' hands and feet turned and claws protracted out of them.

The azure eyed man stood up in the tub, water glistening on his skin and traces of salt scattered about his exposed flesh. "Cas sit back down" Dean said, taking a couple steps back. He saw his eyes, the innocence in them were gone and only an evil look remained.

A loud growl came off Cas' lips. He hopped out of the bathtub and lunged at Dean. The green larger man acted fast and avoided being pinned against the wall. Dean's eyes glowed gold and he phased into a wolf. He couldn't let Cas get out into the public, he would go on a killing spree. Dean pushed Cas against hard against the wall and he let out a yelp.

Before long Dean was overpowered by Cas, not that Dean was trying in the first place. He didn't want to hurt Cas. The beast tore into Dean's leg and the larger boy yelped at the top of his lungs. 'Dean? I hurt Dean?' Cas thought to himself. 'I have to gain control, I can't lose to this damn fever'

Dean was under Castiel once more, arms crossed in front of his face. He shifted back to human form. "Cas please..please come back to me." The blue eye'd boy bit into Dean's shoulder and the larger man let out a pained winse. "Cas...Cas I love you, please come back to me" The man said, tears running down his face. He shut his eyes tight and began thinking of his life. Remembering Sammy, all the good memories that they had shared. He remembered when he was turned. He had just turned 16.

Sam had been sick with a bad cough and needed medicine. The motel they were staying with while their dad was on a hunt for the yellow eyed demon was close to a pharmacy, but the fastest way there was through a short patch of woods. He was bit shortly after his journey into the woods. The alpha coming back days later for him. Dean had left a letter for Sam and took their dads Impala, knowing he was eventually going to inherit it anyways. He took it up far deep into the woods and met up with the alpha. Since werewolves obviously didn't need cars he stored it one of his dad's many storage places.

Eventually the alpha taught Dean how to properly use his abilities. He had also learned that humans were off limits to be in friendships or relationships with, and if you did you either had to kill them or turn them. The only exception is if you had to get supplies.

Dean's memory flashes got to when he first met Cas, an defenseless looking boy in a car. His mother being attacked by a vampire. Dean had been sent to kill the vampire anyways, because he was in werewolf territory. He blamed himself for not being able to save Cas' mother, but it was sort of a blessing in disguise. He knew that his mother would have wanted her son to live, but that wouldn't have happened because if they both lived Alastair would have went after them for knowing the existence of their kind. Since his mother died, he had a body to show Alastair and Dean lied and said that she was the only one in the vehicle, when the truth was he ran Cas over to the nearest person to get help.

Before long Dean realized he wasn't dead and he slowly opened his eyes. What he saw wasn't the beast that had taken over Cas, it was his Castiel and he was crying over Dean. He had the most hurt expression on his face, like he hated that he'd hurt the green eyed boy. Dean brought a hand up to the side of Cas' cheek and cupped it, bringing him to his face. He planted a loving kiss on his lips. Tears began streaming down Castiel's face and he pulled away. "I heard what you said earlier. I-I just want you to know how sorry I am. I never wanted to hurt you."

Dean raised his brow, like he was almost surprised that Cas was apologizing. "Shut up" Dean spoke in a harsh tone. "Don't apologize this isn't your fault. If anything your strength saved me because you regained control. I can't explain how much I'm glad you gained control. I would have never forgave myself if you stayed a monster. It doesn't suit you" Dean said, his expression taking a 360 from forceful to almost caring. He brought Cas into another kiss and picked him up.

Cas liked the feeling of being in Dean's arms, it was comforting. They ended up in the bed. Dean laid Cas down and he took the spot next to him. "Get some rest, your fever is almost gone, but all of that shifting drained you. I'll be here when you get up I promise" Dean said, wrapping his arms around Cas tight. He watched as Cas slept, chest slowly rising and falling. It was soothing to him, and he too fell into slumber.


End file.
